Vehicle monitoring systems, e.g., aircraft monitoring systems or other vehicle monitoring systems, implement multiple sensors which can be disposed on different locations on the vehicle. Each sensor is configured to sense a vehicle parameter. Using parameters sensed by the multiple sensors, the vehicle monitoring system can make decisions associated with the vehicle's safety, maintenance, operational capabilities and the like. In addition to knowing a parameter that a sensor can sense, the vehicle monitoring system will benefit from knowing where on the vehicle the sensor is located.